Una ultima oportunidad
by Hitomi Chizu
Summary: secuela de verte por ultima vez. Hiei no llego a tiempo y perdio a su kitsune, pero el destino le ofrece otra oportunidad, ¿pero a que precio?. HxK yaoi.


Eeeh...hola UUU, bueno, talvez alguien leyó alguna vez "verte por ultima vez", bueno, esta es la secuela o segunda parte, como gusten , a pesar de que ya paso muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, me anime a hacer esta continuación, así que aquí voy…aaaaaaaaa, pero antes, aclarar que yyh no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Ya, aquí voy:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señora Minamino, lo siento tanto- el chico de ojos castaños y cabello negro, vestido del mismo color, con un semblante muy triste.

-Mu...Muchas gracias, ¿tu eras un amigo de mi Shuichi?- muchas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas-

Esto me parte el alma, la pobre madre de Kurama a llorado desconsoladamente desde que supo lo de su hijo, cuando vio el estado del cuerpo se desmayo en el lugar.

-Si, éramos amigos, yo…

-¿! Tu sabes porque mi hijo estaba en esas condiciones ¡?- grita con desesperación, mientras llora mas que antes-

-Se..Señora Minamino, yo…le dijimos que un camión lo arrollo.

-¡No les creo! Mi hijo, mi hermoso hijo no era descuidado, el…el siempre miraba ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, se lo enseñe cuando era un niño, cuando todavía lo tenia conmigo, antes de que estuviera en esa caja!-tapándose el rostro con las manos, mientras grita.

No tenia nada más que decir, todos sabíamos que lo del camión era una mentira, pero era lo único con lo que podíamos explicar el terrible estado del cuerpo cuando lo encontramos…

-_Yusuke, ahí esta- grito el pelinaranja._

_No le respondí nada, simplemente fui hacia ese lugar, hace mucho que Kurama había desaparecido y no lo encontrábamos por ninguna parte, además que no sentíamos su presencia, algo debió pasarle._

_-Kurama, ¿estas bien?-me acerque lentamente._

_Hiei estaba con el, lo sostenía en sus brazos, el suelo estaba lleno de pequeñas piedritas negras, ignore eso._

_-¿Te parece que esta bien?- el chico de ojos rubí no deja de mirar el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos_

_-El esta...-_

_-Si-corrió un mechón del cabello que tapaba el rostro de Kurama._

_Su cuerpo…esta lleno de sangre, el no pudo…por favor no…_

-Yusuke, yusuke, responde- la chica de pelo castaño toco su frente-

-¿Qué?-

-Es hora de irse, vamos a despedirnos-la chica se limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos-

-Si-

Me sorprende que Hiei no haya aparecido aquí, se que no le gustan estas cosas, pero se trataba de Kurama, cuando lo encontré con Kurama en sus brazos…se veía muy afectado, incluso parecía que hubiese estado llorando, pero no había rastro de sus lagrimas en su rostro.

-Adiós Kurama, nos volveremos a ver, amigo-tocando el ataúd, una lagrima resbalo por

su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-·

_No estuviste ahí para ayudarlo, lo abandonaste_

-Calla, eso es mentira-

_Lo dejaste morir, si hubieses sido mas rápido_, _podrías haberlo salvado_

-¡Cállate!-gritó exasperado

Maldición Kurama, porque no me esperaste, porque te fuiste sin decir nada, porque no fui mas rápido, ¡por que, porque!

Nunca antes me había sentido así, incluso he pensado en ir contigo, para decirte lo mucho que te extraño.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde ese día, el maldito día, cuando no quise ir contigo...

_-Hiei, te necesitamos- el joven señor del reikai miraba con preocupación_

_-Hn, no me puedes obligar, mi pago con el mundo espiritual esta saldado-mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Por favor Hiei, de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda- el joven pelirrojo miraba a Hiei, amaba el color de sus ojos._

_No quiero ir, no pueden obligarme, pero Kurama…no, no iré._

_-No voy- de un salto, salio de la habitación._

-Kurama, perdóname-varia perlas negras salieron de sus ojos -te amo-

-¿Hablando solo Hiei?-

-Mukuro…-

-Si estas tan afectado por la perdida de tu "amigo" (recalco esa palabra), yo puedo hacer que lo veas una vez mas- su rostro decía "tengo lo que necesitas, pero no te lo daré".

-Tu...Tu puedes traerlo, de verdad puedes...?-

-Si, pero hay una problema-

-No me importa, si puedo estar con el-su mirada reflejaba dolor y Mukuro se dio cuenta de eso.

-Vaya, al parecer esta muy afectado por la perdida-su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa-Pero sabes que eso no me importa si no consigo lo que quiero-

-Que es lo que quieres?-su voz parecía algo preocupada.

….

Ya, hasta aquí lo dejo, para que no se ponga más latero n-nU.

Bueno, creo q no logre sacarlo en un capitulo, y es porque la imaginación ya no da para mas x-x la imaginación no es uno de mis grandes dones u.u

Ya, espero aunque sea un review, con eso me conformo n-nU

Adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
